


allergies and affinities

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine’s Day, except I’m late, lapslock, peanut allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: how mark and jinyoung ended up in the hospital on their first valentine’s day together





	allergies and affinities

**Author's Note:**

> just some cute and pointless fluff i wanted to write for valentine’s day (except i’m late oops)

mark giggles at the mere thought of jinyoung as he shops for all his ingredients, giddiness in the pit of his stomach. it's his first valentine’s day with jinyoung among the many more that he wants to have, because he swears he can’t get enough of the rush he feels when their skin brushes, or the way his heart flutters when he and jinyoung lock eyes.

yes, they’re in the disgustingly cute honeymoon phase. they’re the pink among the pink and red of valentine’s day, the eskimo kisses and shy glances, subtle touches and something akin to giving all your best friends diabetes.

mark lays out all the ingredients to make chocolates on his countertop, excitement bubbling up in his throat as he cleans his hands and readies to make the assorted chocolates for his boyfriend. boyfriend – to mark it seems too good to be true, sometimes, because mark has been pining after jinyoung for longer than he’d like to admit.

he stares at the heart shaped box proudly, carefully placing each of the chocolates inside, sealing it and tying a bow around it with a smile. when he picks up jinyoung the next day, his heart flutters in his chest and his cheeks hurt so much from smiling.

he loves especially, when jinyoung presses a fleeting kiss to his cheek, chasing it and landing one on his lips, one longer, more gentle, and more loving. yeah, loving. that must be what he feels for jinyoung. love.

but oh, no, the l word is too much, as it’s only been a month and a half since they’ve started dating, so he expresses his sentiment through his box of chocolates and some flowers, the cheesy, old fashioned way, that he doesn’t usually like to participate in.

he loves the way jinyoung’s eyes light up at the gift, a shy smile painting his cheeks as he hands mark a heart-decorated box with  _ what park jinyoung loves about mark tuan _ in beautiful script on the lid, and it’s filled with little strips of paper that are exactly  _ that _ . 

love. yeah, maybe love is the appropriate word, and maybe it isn’t so soon. he sees forever and a day with jinyoung. 

jinyoung pops a chocolate into his mouth, humming in delight as the shell melts and caramel drips onto his tongue, a sparkle in his eyes as mark begins to drive them off to where they made plans for a dinner date.

except jinyoung pops a chocolate in his mouth and his eyes widen in shock and a bit in fear, he can already feel everything begin to swell. “m-mark, i- uh? peanut butter? i’m allergic.” 

without a second thought, mark makes a u-turn to drive in the direction of the hospital, feeling sorry and at fault as he watches jinyoung begin to break out in hives, and struggles a little more to breathe.

“i’m sorry, we’re almost there, i’m so sorry.” he repeats this over and over again, even when they’re in urgent care and the problem has been taken care of, mark sits at his bedside with a deep frown on his face, eyes practically glassy with tears. how could he be so stupid? of course he should’ve asked if jinyoung has a peanut allergy first, but he just went ahead and made  _ several _ peanut butter chocolates. idiot.

“mark.” jinyoung can finally talk after a good hour of resting, his throat is no longer closed up and his tongue isn’t as swollen anymore. “don’t pout.”

“i ruined our valentine’s day.  _ and  _ i nearly killed you. i’m gonna pout.” he crosses his arms over his chest, huffing and puffing his blonde locks from his face. “i’m really sorry jinyoung, i wanted this day to be special, especially because it’s our first…” 

jinyoung grabs mark’s hand and intertwined their fingers, kissing the back of it. “everyday feels like valentine’s day when i’m dating you. valentine’s day is dumb anyways, why have one day to show your love for someone when you can do it everyday? and i should’ve told you from the start i was allergic to peanuts too, please don’t blame yourself for anything. we can always reschedule our dinner date.” 

“it doesn’t change the fact that i didn’t bother to ask if you had any allergies, either.” he sighs and melts underneath jinyoung’s touch – the man always had him wrapped around his finger. 

“i’m okay now. don’t worry about it anymore. now you know in the future that peanuts are out of the question. i’m not mad at you. i’m still so touched that you thought of me, and made chocolates for me, your mere existence puts butterflies in my stomach.” jinyoung leans forward and presses his lips to mark’s cheek, lingering a little longer than he usually does.

“yeah?”

“of course. now kiss me you fool.” jinyoung laughs and cups mark’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. it’s not the smell of wine, the dim, candle lit dinner they both had anticipated, and it’s rather bright white lights, the smell of rubbing alcohol, and no food at all, but their feelings remain true and the same. 

“and anyway, average candle-lit dinner valentine’s days are mediocre. what  _ isn’t  _ mediocre are hospital-lit valentine’s days.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @yienlove


End file.
